Erik Selving
thumb :"Todavía no creo que eres el Dios del trueno. Pero usted debe ser!" :―Erik Selvig[fte.] Erik Selvig es un astrofísico y mentor de Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis. Dr. Selvig es un profesor de astrofísica teórica en la Universidad de Culver. Sus notas sobre Astrofísica termonuclear son clave para entender el teseracto. Biografía Primeros años de vida :"Solo escucharlo Jane, va sobre Thor y Bifrost, eran historias que escuché cuando era un niño." :―Erik Selvig [fte.] Cuando Selvig era un niño, escuchó historias acerca de Thor, el Bifrost y Loki. Erik Selvig trabajó con Bruce Banner antes del accidente de Gamma. También tiene conexiones con Hank Pym. ''Thor :"''Tengo mucho trabajo con, la teoría de Foster, una puerta a otra dimensión, es unpresidented, ¿no?" :―Erik Selvig[fte.] a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, was injured again when Lewis tazered him, prompting them to take him to hospital. ">Erik Selvig viajaba en una camioneta con su colega Jane Foster y su asistente Darcy, cuando el tema del evento misterioso tiempo de investigación de Foster resultó inesperadamente en un poderoso vórtice antes que ellos. Como lucharon con las condiciones de visibilidad cero, la camioneta chocó con un hombre que había tropezado desde el polvo en su camino. El hombre, que sólo anunció a sí mismo como Thor, se lesionó nuevamente cuando Lewis tazered él, incitando a llevarlo al hospital. Al día siguiente, Darcy hizo un descubrimiento de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de la figura de un hombre en una de las imágenes capturadas del evento atmosférico. Mientras que Jane se dieron cuenta que el recién llegado pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre el evento, Selvig fue más escéptico. Así comenzó un largo desacuerdo entre los dos, con Foster teorizar sobre la posibilidad de un puente de Einstein-Rosen y Selvig insistiendo que todo que Thor había estado diciendo acerca de dioses y otros mundos no era nada más delirante habla basada en viejos mitos. S.H.I.E.L.D. compound, and then drinking heavily with him at a town bar, prompting Thor to claim that Selvig had "made his ancestors proud". They parted company after Thor's true nature had been fully revealed and Selvig was finally able to see for himself the being behind the myth. ">Erik Selvig más tarde se hizo amigo de Thor, primero asegurar su liberación de un temporal S.H.I.E.L.D. compuesto y luego beber mucho con él en un bar de la ciudad, provocando Thor pretender que Selvig "hicieron sus antepasados orgullosos". Se despidieron de empresa después de que la naturaleza verdadera de Thor había sido revelada completamente y Selvig finalmente pudo comprobar por sí mismo el ser detrás del mito. Nick Fury. Fury opened a storage case, revealing a glowing cube. When Selvig asked what it was, Fury replied that it represented a significant source of power, if only they could find a way to tap it. Selvig accepted the challenge of investigating the object, while the apparition of Loki (who had been controlling him throughout the encounter) looked on with keen interest. ">En algún momento, Erik Selvig fue convocado a la presencia de Nick Fury. Furia abrió una caja, revelando un cubo que brilla intensamente. Cuando Selvig le preguntó qué era, furia respondió que representa una importante fuente de energía, si sólo podría encontrar una forma de golpe. Selvig aceptó el reto de investigar el objeto, mientras que la aparición de Loki (que había sido le control durante todo el encuentro) miraba con interés. ''Semana grande de furia'' Para agregar ''Los Vengadores Tesseract at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Selvig finds an unusual energy peak coming from it. He immediately alerts S.H.I.E.L.D., and Nick Fury and Maria Hill and on the place at once. While Selvig is explaining to them the situation, his bodyguard, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Barton, suggests that, since the Cube is a multi-dimensional object, it could be manipulated from the other side: in that very moment, Loki Laufeyson appears thanks to the Cube energy, kills the majority of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents present, wounds Fury and takes control of Selvig's and Barton's minds. Selvig flees along with Loki after giving him the Cube. ">Mientras estudiaba el Tesseract en Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Selvig encuentra un pico inusual energía proviene de allí. Alerta inmediatamente a S.H.I.E.L.D.y Nick Fury y Maria Hill y en el lugar a la vez. Mientras que Selvig es explicándoles la situación, su guardaespaldas, agente S.H.I.E.L.D. Barton, sugieren que, dado que el cubo es un objeto multidimensional, podía ser manipulado desde el otro lado: en ese momento, Loki Laufeyson aparece gracias a la energía del cubo, mata a la mayoría de los agentes S.H.I.E.L.D. presentes, heridas de furia y toma el control de mentes de Selvig y de Barton. Selvig huye junto con Loki, tras darle el cubo. Una vez que llega en una de las guaridas secretas de Loki, Selvig comienza a trabajar en el cubo para transformarla en una llave a otro mundo. Stark Tower, and uses it to open a portal to the Chitauri's world. When the aliens starts to spawn on Earth, Selvig is reached by the Avengers, who try to stop him and fail. Selvig reveals to them that the force field surrounding the Cube is unbreakable, and that nothing can be undone. He is knocked out by the force of the portal immediately after. ">Cuando el plan de Loki está a punto de cumplirse, Selvig trae el hipercubo en la parte superior de la Torre a Starky utiliza para abrir un portal a la puestadel mundo. Cuando los extranjeros comienza a desovar en tierra, Selvig es alcanzado por los Vengadores, que tratan de detenerlo y no. Selvig les revela que el campo de fuerza que rodea el cubo es irrompible, y que nada se puede deshacer. Él es eliminado por la fuerza del portal inmediatamente después. the Black Widow, who's trying to close the portal. Back to himself, Selvig reveals to her that some part of his consciousness was still awake during Loki's mind-control, and that he inserted a flaw in the god's plan: the force field around the Tesseract can be undone with Loki's scepter. Following Selvig's advice, the Widow uses the sceptre to close the portal, after Iron Man sends a nuclear missile to destroy the aliens' Mother Ship, thereby annihilating their collective consciousness. ">Cuando se despierta, Selvig encuentra solo con la viuda negra, que está tratando de cerrar el portal. Volver a sí mismo, Selvig revela a ella que alguna parte de su conciencia era aún despierto durante el control mental de Loki, y que él inserta un defecto en el Dios del plan: el campo de fuerza alrededor del teseracto se puede deshacer con el cetro de Loki. Siguiendo los consejos de Selvig, la viuda utiliza el cetro para cerrar el portal, después de Iron Man envía un misil nuclear para destruir la nave nodriza de los extraterrestres, aniquilando así su conciencia colectiva. Thor Odinson, who will take him back on Asgard to be put on trial for his crimes, Erik Selvig greets his friend, and gives him the Tesseract to be taken back to Asgard. " lang="es">Más tarde, cuando Loki se da a Thor Odinson, que lo llevará a Asgard para ser sometido a juicio por sus crímenes, Erik Selvig saluda a su amigo y le da el hipercubo para ser llevado a Asgard. Thor: El mundo oscuro ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Jane, and immediately surrenders when S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives and takes away their research, but he surely believes in the necessity of his work. He's very protective towards Jane, and considers her some sort of a daughter. ">Erik Selvig es un científico brillante, muy honesto y leal amigo. No es tanto idealista como su joven colega, Janee inmediatamente se rinde cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. llega y le quita su investigación, pero seguramente él cree en la necesidad de su trabajo. Es muy protectora hacia Jane y considera su algún tipo de una hija. Selvig, ser de origen escandinavo, dijo que creció escuchando a las leyendas de Thor y Asgard como un niño. Cuando la encarnación humana de Thor aparece y dice ser Thor, Selvig asume inmediatamente que el hombre está loco. Jane intenta convencer a Selvig a imaginar la posibilidad científica de los dioses nórdicos existentes y su magia tener alguna fórmula científica distante detrás de él, pero él aún considera a Thor como delirante. Relaciones *Jane Foster - amigo y colega. *Darcy Lewis - amigo y colega. *Thor - amigo. *Nick Fury - empleador. *Bruce Banner - amigo y colega. *Henry Pym - amigo y colega. *Phil Coulson- conocido. *Loki - ex maestro volvió enemigo. *Natasha Romanoff- aliado. *Clint Barton- aliado. Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (3 películas) **''Thor (Primera aparición) , Stellan Skarsgård **Los Vengadores ''- Stellan Skarsgård **''Thor: el mundo oscuro ''- Stellan Skarsgård Detrás de las escenas *Originalmente, su nombre iba a ser Andrew Ford, pero por razones desconocidas fue cambiado a Erik Selvig. *Skarsgård afirmó que no estaba inicialmente familiarizado con Thor. En cuanto a por qué tomó parte, Skarsgård comentó: "Elegí Thor debido a director Kenneth Branagh. El guión fue agradable y nos pusimos a ensayar y hablar con los escritores y hacer algunos colaborando en el proceso para que se ajuste a nosotros. Así que tuve un momento muy feliz en él. Lo que siempre intento hacer es inmediatamente hacer algo que simplemente no he hecho por lo que conseguir variación en mi vida. He hecho unas 90 películas y si hice lo mismo una y otra vez sería aburrido por ahora. Trato de recoger diferentes películas, ir y hacer los más grandes y haber hecho que generalmente puedo pagar a ir y hacer algunas películas realmente pequeños oscuros y experimentar un poco" Trivia *Cuando se habla de S.H.I.E.L.D., Selvig dice Jane Foster que tuvo una vez un especialista amigo en radiación Gamma que desapareció después de la reunión de la organización, claramente hace referencia a Bruce Banner. *Cuando se habla de S.H.I.E.L.D., Selvig dice también Jane Foster que él sería correo electrónico a un colega que ha tenido relaciones con S.H.I.E.L.D. y que podrían ayudar a. El nombre de esta persona no ha sido revelado, pero es posible que ayudó a la imagen de photoshop Thor en el perfil de Donald Blake. Este colega es Henry Pym. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Cientificos Categoría:Genios Categoría:Mentores Categoría:Selving Categoría:Thor Categoría:Los Vengadores Categoría:Maestros Categoría:SHIELD Categoría:Masculinos